We Belong Together (Reddie)
by RedgravesTardis
Summary: Rachel is forced to give Eddie up which leads her to binge drink which leads her back down to the prostitution Road while Eddies gone to live his new life with Mel but he can't stop thinking about Rachel. Will Eddie Comeback and Save Rachel from repeating history?


The blonde was standing in front of her school, or what was left of it as the front of the building had turned to rubble after being knocked down by Ralph who had it in for Rachel since the term started.

Rachel sighed as she walked away from the spot she was standing in and saw Eddie, her partner walk over to her so she gave him a little smile as he put his arm around her and pulled her close , Rachel felt a little safe and played with his shirt just seconds before hearing Eddie talk

"It's just a building"

"Yeah"

"It can be fixed…"

"Yeah, but it won't be the same will it? I can't do if Eddie"

"Once the rubble's all cleared…" Eddie paused as he was cut off by Rachel

"I don't mean the the school"

"I know I just don't wanna hear you say it"

"I can't be your girlfriend, Melissa's sister, Phillips aunt and the baby's stepmum.."

"I won't have anything to do with the baby"

"You know you don't mean that Eddie You lost your own child and that nearly finished you, I don't want to do that to you again"

"But this? It doesn't make sense"

"Oh darling it does, it does make sense"

"I love you Rachel"

"Oh darling I love you to" the blonde paused to compose herself and gave a little sniff "I won't change anything though"

"know, I can't stay here seeing you everyday"

"No,no I can't can't take that risk" the blonde said as her heart broke into two and knew the only thing was left was to walk away from the man who helped her fall back in love with herself.

Eddie felt helpless as all he could do was watch the woman he loved walk away from him, Rachel let the tears fall that she had been holding in, she didn't want to break up with him but she had no other choice now that Melissa was back in town.

After having a few moments to herself Rachel wiped her tears and headed over to the coach where she was greeted by Janeece and Danielle, Janeece was holding the trophy as Waterloo Road had won the choir competition.

Danielle looked at Rachel before seeing the rubble "Waterloo Road won miss"

Janeece looked at Danielle "are you stupid? There is no Waterloo Road" she spat as she got off the coach with the others

Rachel shook her head in disagreement "Yes There is a Waterloo road and there will always will be and we proved to ourselves that the school isn't just the building its Us, it's all of you lot fantastic kids, dictated staff and its me.. It's this head teacher"

Janeece, Denzil and Danielle started to chant "Waterloo Road" a second later the whole school was chanting it, Rachel smiled hearing everyone as she walked over to Janeece and Danielle and stood in the middle of them putting both her arms around them cuddling into them while looking over at Eddie for one final time before watching him walk over to Mel knowing that he should be holding her and watched her sister,nephew and now ex walk away from he to start their new lives.

Rachel turned to look at her students and took a deep breath "I..I think it's best if we all head home now, I'll see you all again next term" The blonde indicated that she wanted to be on her own to think, the students nodded and began to leave the premises with some of the staff, Steph came over to her after watching her closely and watched her walk away from the coach holding the trophy.

"Rach you okay?" Steph asked, the pair never saw eye to eye but they was always there when they needed each other, as their friendship they started to trust each other more.

Rachel looked at steph givinig her a fake smile , as she was about to lie

"Im fine"

Steph just looked at her raising an eyebrow "You sure Rach? You just don't seem it"

"I'm fine… the kids think there's still a Waterloo Road..." she paused as her voice started to sound shaky and was also fighting back the tears again as she looked at steph and finally gave in by shaking her head and let the tears fall "he's gone Steph " she cried.

"Hu don't say that, Of course there's a Waterloo Road, your the best headteacher That this school had ever has " the old blonde paused and heard Rachel talk about Eddie "oh Rach I'm so sorry" she said as she took the trophy away from Rachel and put it on the floor so she could put her arms around and her hugged her tightly kissing her head, Rachel resisted for a moment or two before finally cuddling into her breaking down into more tears

"I've loved him Steph and I never got to tell him"

Steph rubbed her back softly as she tried to reassure her "Hey, he knew you did honey, that smile on his face every day, that was you Rach , you put that there"

"why did I give him up if he knew how much I loved him?"

"Because Rach you thought it was the best thing to do, it's what you do when you love someone so badly" Steph replied wiping her tears away "here's what we're going to do, Your gonna get some of your things and your staying at mine for a few days until you get yourself sorted"

Rachel looked at her and shook her head a little and snapped a little "no! I want to be on my own…"

"Rachel, you're not ready to be left on your own , well not tonight anyway"

With Eddie back at Rachel's collecting his things he opened up his underwear drawer and took out the underwear when a ring box fell out onto the floor, Eddie sighed and bent down to pick it up "today was gonna be the day I was gonna ask her" he said to himself before putting the box into his pocket and finished gathering his things knowing that Rachel would be home soon. Once he had everything he left the house meeting Melissa at the train station.

Steph had finally managed to take Rachel back to her place after watching Rachel tire herself out from crying which made her give in, Rachel was asleep on the sofa, what Steph didn't know was that Rachel was thinking about going out to drink heavily and hoped that she end up going back down the prostitution road.


End file.
